


The Last Line

by DeadDredd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Final Battle, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDredd/pseuds/DeadDredd
Summary: His destiny awaits him. His fate decided here and now. Let's see if they can get past him and make him fall.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 11





	The Last Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an idea that hit me last night and thought “why not?”. Just to give some context to this since I might possibly make this into another story down the road. Percy is the partially-immortal son of Poseidon and Hera who was born after the first titan war. Fast forward to the present day and Percy has been at Camp Half-Blood protecting his brother Theo, who is the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon.
> 
> For Percy’s armor, just google the Dikastes Armor set from AC: Odyssey so it’s just that but without the markings on his arm.
> 
> Without further ado...let’s get this moving.

Shouting, fighting, and the clashing of blades.

Those were the most prominent sounds one could currently hear for the average demigod in New York city. Theo was near the middle of the street and was disoriented from the massive blast of energy that just hit the group near him which resulted in him being flung into a wall and knocked out temporarily. He regained some form of consciousness but awoke to the sight of demigods scattered throughout the area he was in with their body parts everywhere and some of them dying from blood-loss. Theo noticed a person in Greek armor dispatch a group of monsters and demigods around him with a pair of swords and ease before approaching him once he noticed that he was down. He tried to stand up to attempt to defend himself from the possible attacker when the person put their hand on his shoulder, sat him up against the wall, and took his helmet off, and bent down to his level.

“Come on Theo. You’re not dying here today so get up unless you want me to kick your ass after this,” a man with bright green eyes, black hair, and a trimmed beard said to the downed, but not out demigod with similar features to the person in front of him with ichor and blood splattered on his armor.

“Percy,” Theo said once he recognized the person in front of him. “T-t-they’re all dead,” he stuttered out and his eyes kept moving over the dead and their lifeless faces.

“Hey, look at me.” Percy gently shifted his little brother’s gaze towards him, “They’re in Elysium and there is nothing we can do for them so I need you to focus right now,” the person in front of him firmly said to him.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Theo looked at the destruction surrounding him and noticed similarly-injured demigods being tended to by the Apollo campers. Theo looked to see a distinct lack of the Titan that caught them off-guard “Where’s Kronos?” he asked when he noticed that the Titan lord was nowhere in sight.

I’ll explain in a bit, but the battle down here is almost over,” Percy said and pulled Theo to his feet and looked around like he was trying to find someone.

“Thalia! Zoe!” Percy yelled across the battlefield attracting the attention of the two mentioned girls with one of them decked out in silver hunting equipment, braided black-hair, and copper-colored skin and wielded a bow while the other girl had dark-hair cropped short and electrifying blue eyes and was wielding a spear and shield.

“What is it Perseus?” Zoe asked once the two reached where the two brothers were.

“Can the hunters manage without you?” Percy asked quickly to the two females who nodded their heads, “They should be able to, but why?” Zoe asked further.

“Kronos is heading to the throne room right now by the way if any of you are interested,” Percy said and checked to see if he was injured in any way before he started walking.

“WHAT!” Thalia yelled out.

“Yep,” Percy calmly said, making the rest of their eyes bug out. “You guys good to go?” he asked with an eyebrow raised when the three demigods were frozen due to shock.

“What are we still doing here then? Let’s go!” Theo said and ran towards the entrance to Olympus with the rest following behind him.

The four of them went through the shattered door of the Empire State Building and took the keycard from the front desk that was sitting on the counter and jammed it into the panel inside the elevator.

The doors closed once they were all inside and were running through the final checks on each other before they faced-off with the Titan lord.

“Any chance the gods can help us with Kronos?” Thalia asked and got a shake of the head from Percy. “No. Even with the help from father in their fight against Typhon, it will still be a while until any of them can help us and if Kronos destroys Olympus then their battle is lost which is why you must stop him.”

Thalia was still saddened about having to kill her friend. “That’s a lot of pressure to put on us,” she said quietly, making Percy look at her in sympathy.

“Do it for the friends that you lost and know that I have never been more proud of you two for stepping up during this war. I wouldn’t put this type of pressure on you if I didn’t have faith in you,” he said with a look to Thalia and Theo.

Zoe just grinned and looked at him drawing a confused glance from the man.

“And what about me? Are thou not proud of me too?” she asked cheekily.

“I’m always proud of you, my little huntress.” making her smile despite the general mood and atmosphere of everyone else. 

He closed his eyes while fiddling with the necklace that he wore under his armor clutching the ring and locket at the end of it, and pressed it against his lips before he slipped it back under his armor.

Percy solidified his armor back on him and held his helmet under his right arm. “Make sure the Hermes kid stays dead this time,” He added and the door opened to reveal an eerily-quiet Olympus and everyone but Percy’s eyes widened at the sight before them. Hephaestus’s automatons were destroyed and scattered throughout the entryway.

“They never stood a chance,” Theo said, much to the nods of agreement from Zoe and Thalia though Percy remained stone-faced as he looked on.

“Let’s move before it’s too late,” and slipped his helmet on his head and grasped the hilts of his daggers that were resting on his belt.

A group of six rogue demigods quickly spotted their small group and ran towards them with weapons out and the intent of killing them.

Zoe nocked an arrow and Thalia summoned Aegis and her spear, but Theo held back though he had his hand on Riptide and simply looked at Percy who disappeared from his spot beside them.

The rogue demigods were a few feet away from the group and just about to start swinging when their bodies started slowing down making them look around in confusion for the source when two daggers flew through the air and embedded themselves deep into the skulls of the first two and a pillar of fire emerged from the middle of the group and Percy flew out from the fire and bashed the closest demigod into a wall where he collapsed leaving a trail of blood down the wall as the body slid down. 

Percy capitalized on the momentary shock of his enemies and grabbed his celestial bronze kopis from the sheath on his hip and relieved one unlucky individual of his sword arm making the demigod drop the weapon to hold the stump of his arm and ended him before moving onto the last two. He released his hold on the remaining ones but they were still rooted to their spot in fear though one of them was brave enough to attempt to charge him but not enough to think things through as Percy disarmed him by snapping his arm in half and kept a grip on the demigod with his right hand while he drove his left blade through his chest making the demigod widen his eyes before he dropped to the ground. Percy put his hands out and the daggers flew back to him and slipped them into the sheaths on the underside of his gauntlets.

Percy noticed the last one making a run and looked to Zoe, “He’s yours,” who nodded before letting an arrow off that hit the fleeing demigod and dropped him.

The four broke into a run when they saw Kronos approaching the hall and entered.

The four continued until they reached the stairs leading to the throne room. Percy stopped at the doors and looked behind the group. “You guys take care of Castellan,” he said which elicited confused looks from the three demigods, “Wait what? I thought you’re coming with us?” Theo asked him nervously.

“I’m going to hold them off for as long as you three need. I know that you can do this, but my fate is decided here and I’ll prevent them from interfering.” Percy explained.

“Hold who off?” Thalia asked him and he lifted a finger and the demigods saw Atlas, Prometheus with his ax already out, and Perses approaching in the distance causing Percy to glare at them and turn to the others.

“Then I’ll stay and help!” Theo yelled at him and Percy cursed mentally at his half-brother’s stubbornness.

“No! You three, stop Castellan and I’ll buy as much time as you need.” Percy firmly said with a glare with no room for argument.

“Perc-” Thalia tried to reason with him before she was interrupted. “My answer is no. Our paths split from here because we each have our own fights laid out,” he said with his hand out to try and prevent any more discussion on his decision.

“Y-you can’t face all three at once! You’ll die!” Theo exclaimed and looked incredulously at his older brother.

“I concur with thy boy.” Zoe angrily said.

“Go. I’ll see you three one way or another and remember that I’ll always be with you no matter what,” and walked down the rest of the steps but didn’t see the sad looks of the three demigods before they pushed open the doors and entered the throne room to face off against Kronos though Zoe quickly rushed down to give a hug to Percy who held her as tightly as she did to him.

Zoe pulled back and gave one last possible look towards Percy before running back to join the rest who were looking on near the big doors.

Percy looked at them disappear inside and prepared himself when he heard one of them speak.

“Well, what do we have here? The mighty warrior of Olympus all alone,” Perses said mockingly as he stood a couple of feet away with Atlas and Prometheus.

“Not alone and I guess you have my thanks for giving me that moment,” Percy said with a stare directed towards the three Titans and drew his daggers out, “You’re not getting past me if that’s what you're here for. Kronos dies in there once and for all.“

Perses adopted a grim look on his face, “I admire your tenacity Perseus, I truly do but nothing will stop us from killing the Olympians.” and summoned his broadsword but was held back by Atlas.

“A soldier needs conflict to survive, Perseus and without it you become empty, but I can see in your eyes that you are getting tired of it. Even now you are dragged into the Olympians and your little brother’s wars when you don’t want to. Do you truly think you’ll get a chance to rest after this?” Atlas asked him and summoned his lance and armor to prepare for the inevitable clash with him.

“If my family needs me then I will fight alongside them. As for me? I guess I’ll find out,” and sprung into action by sending out a wave of scorching fire towards Atlas and Perses before lunging straight towards Prometheus who was caught off guard by the intensity of the attacks and just narrowly blocked the fatal blow. 

Percy delivered a series of devastating cuts on the Titan of fire and received brutal hits from his ax in return. Percy dodged the jab thrown by Atlas and threw one of his daggers at him and struck him in the thigh which angered him and landed a hit on Percy when he was distracted by Perses who tried to sneak up on him and sent him flying into a nearby structure. Percy spat out some blood and got out of the small crater he created with his impact. He quickly summoned back the dagger he threw at Atlas and recovered it mid-air before slashing Perses in the face causing him to step back and yell in pain. Percy was quickly surrounded by his opponents and felt the blade of Prometheus’s ax go across his back, making him flinch in pain before being kicked to his knees.

Percy saw the lance coming for him and intercepted it with the ring on his middle finger which transformed into a trident and caught it with the prongs and deflected it off to the side and quickly stood up to avoid the incoming strike for Perses’s sword, but got distracted when a burst of energy came from the throne room causing him to unable to see the swing that came from Perses and brought him into the way of Prometheus’s ax handle going right into his stomach and was bounced between Prometheus and Perses before being roughly grabbed by Atlas and slammed the end of his lance into his stomach making him keel over and was roughly thrown to the feet of Perses where he got managed to block the blade aimed for his neck with his blade, but not the lance as it left a wound on his shoulder and jabbed Atlas back in the leg with his trident making him stumble back. 

Percy got up as fast as he could, but the injuries he already sustained were slowing him down and it was evident when Percy took the brunt of a kick that made his knee lose stability and failed to avoid the follow-up strike from Prometheus which cracked his helmet and Perses capitalized on this moment to let out a blast of pure godly energy hitting Percy square in the chest and sent him into the bottom of the steps creating a small crater at the force behind the impact.

Percy was disoriented from the hit and spat out even more blood out onto the bottom of the steps and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he rolled onto his front and tried to stand up only to fall back down.

“Why do you continue to fight us? Even after all they did to you? You hold power within you that rivals the gods themselves Perseus. There is still a chance for you to pledge your allegiance to Lord Kronos and he will be lenient to you.” Perses reasoned with him almost as if he didn’t want to fight him.

Percy braced himself on his arms and rose with his back facing them, “Yeah? And what assurance will that bring me when my family and friends are dead?”

“Our only enemy are the Olympians. That is all and you should know you cannot win against all of us,” Prometheus told him with a glare.

Percy pulled his necklace out, opened the locket, and looked at the picture inside lovingly before whispering, “Love you always,”

Percy turned around to face the Titans with an expression of determination, acceptance, and fury. 

“You’ll never stop at just the Olympians. I’ll take you all on!” he said with a shout and unsheathed his sword and trident in a blink before he shot off a wave of fire and attacked the Titans with renewed vigor and determination.

Percy unleashed his aura at full strength making them flinch back at the power behind it but didn’t let that deter them from keeping up the attack.

Percy threw his trident towards Prometheus away in an attempt to section him off from his allies with a shake of the ground and struck Prometheus in the waist and a follow-up in the knee with a kick. The Titan dropped to a knee from the pressure that caved his knee in and looked up only to get another trident thrown at him and impaling him through the chest, pinning him to a nearby wall and destroying his body.

Percy then disappeared momentarily only to reappear behind Atlas and disarmed him of his lance before he grabbed the trident back and threw it at his leg making him double over at the feeling. He quickly grabbed his dagger and stuffed it in the Titan of endurance’s throat, which effectively ended him, but he didn’t see Perses come up behind him due to being so focused on Atlas and was caught off-guard when he felt himself get spun around and stabbed.

Perses pulled the sword out so he was facing him, “This could have been prevented if you simply joined us,” and stabbed him again while twisting the sword making Percy yell in pain.

The sword kept twisting and made him seize up at the pain but Percy kept his resolve and looked at the Titan of destruction with a look of determination and fiery rage.

Percy spoke no words and simply grit his teeth before jamming his sword into Perses’s chest making him stumble back in pain and pulling a dagger out from behind quickly to make a fatal swipe across his neck.

The ichor splattered across his helmet and chestplate.

Percy dropped to his knees with a thud moments after Perses’s lifeless body flopped with a sound thud. The adrenaline quickly left his system and the pain flooded his body making him let out a groan as the sword was quickly pulled out of his midsection. He sheathed his kopis and used his trident as a crutch.

He stumbled onto a nearby wall and slid down, leaving a trail of blood going down the wall. He removed his bloody hands to remove his helmet to see the sun starting to rise on the horizon of Olympus. He let out a series of heavy coughs causing the palm of his hand to turn red as his blood was spewed out.

Percy’s eyelids grew heavy, but he fought to keep himself awake as there was someone he still wanted to see and he had a promise to keep. He struggled more than he would have liked as he could feel his body get weaker by the second.

Percy saw a flash of silver, orange, gold, violet, and blue appear from the corner of his eye, and a brief moment after, the sounds of multiple footsteps running his way. An auburn-haired missile crashed into him and he had to resist from letting out a groan of pain from the force behind it and moved a shaky ichor-covered hand to the small of her back.

“Percy. Look at me. Don’t leave me.” the figure on his chest said with tears in her eyes and her voice filled with despair and sadness. Percy felt his chest get soaked in tears and the figure on his chest pulled back and grabbed his face with her hands so he could look at her and into her silver-irises with tears falling down his own face and gave her a shaky smile.

_She looked at him while they were on a cliffside, overlooking where they were reunited for the first time, “I love you, my husband,” she said with a smile and grabbed his hand in hers._

_“I love you too, my wife,” Percy replied and pulled her closer to his side and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the moon glow brighter. The two of them kissed as the glow from the moon encompassed them in a silver glow._

Percy felt his voice hitch in his breath and took a heavy breath, “Not leaving you, Artemis.” he quietly said and she had to watch as her love, her hunter was struggling to stay awake while her brother was rapidly trying to stop the flow of blood from his torso. She held his hand and squeezed lightly and he squeezed back with whatever strength he had left, while also trying to conserve himself.

The only thing that was keeping her from completely breaking down was the fact that his heart was still beating, and the ring she had around her neck was still warm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Right, the plan for this is to be an addition to another story that I have planned out, but won’t be released until I finish Restoration and it’ll also depend on how the poll on my bio goes (if you haven’t done the poll then go do it now cause you’re basically deciding the next story/pairing) and yes, the identity of the goddess being Artemis is quite evident but I wasn’t exactly trying to hide it.
> 
> The ones in italics are a glimpse into the many moments Percy and Artemis shared together.
> 
> Anywho, let me know your opinions on this with a review or if you want to flame it (which I will laugh at). No, but seriously any constructive feedback is good feedback but let’s keep it respectful since we’re all here for a decent or fun time.


End file.
